Whistle While You Work (Minnie version 2)
Later on, several birds parted the branches to reveal a little cottage. "Oh! It's adorable! It looks just like a dollhouse." Minnie squealed before she walked over a log and quickly crossed a bridge with Bambi and his friends following her. Minnie abruptly stopped at the house. She wiped a window with her hand and peered in. Mr. Squirrel did the same, only using his tail instead. Minnie looked shocked. She turned to the forest animals and said, "Ooh, it's dark inside." Then she knocked on the door twice, but no one answered. "Guess there's no one home." She opened he door and slowly tiptoed inside. "Hello? Is anyone here? Hello! May I come in?" She snuck in the rest of the way before shushing Bambi and the other forest animals. The turtle was the last to enter the cottage. Then Minnie walked past a staircase and turned around in a full circle before crying out, "Ooh!" Startled, Bambi and his friends ran outside, knocking over the poor little turtle. Minnie sat in a little chair. "What a cute little chair!" Bambi and his friends slowly retrned from outside. "Why, there's seven little chairs. Must be seven little children, and from the look of that table, seven untidy little children." She stood up and walked over to a small table. She noticed a pickax stuck in the table. "A pickax? A stocking too!" She lifted a striped stocking up off the pickax before setting it back on its handle. Then Minnie took the lids off the pot and pulled out a shoe. "And a shoe!" Mr. and Mrs. Quail wolf-whistled disapprovingly. the quail chicks did the same, only in a high-pitched tone. "And just look at that fireplace!" Minnie walked over to the fireplace and wiped her fingertip across the mantle in the manner of an army sergeant. "It's covered with dust!" She blew some dust off the mantle, causing two squirrels and a chipmunk to sneeze. Minnie looked around the room with Thumper tugging onto some cobwebs. "And look! Cobwebs everywhere! My, my, my!" Then she walked over to a small sink with dirty dishes piled up like a mountain so high. "What a pile of dirty dishes! And just look at that broom!" Minnie exclaimed. Sure enough, a broom was covered in cobwebs. Minnie looked around her disapprovingly. "Why, they've never swept this room! You'd think their mother and father would..." She paused and gasped in worry. "Maybe they have no mother or father." Bambi and his stepmother, Mena, shook their heads. "Then they're orphans! That's too bad." Bambi nuzzled Mena before she licked him. Then Minnie had a remarkable idea. "I know, we'll clean the house and surprise them! Then maybe they'll let me stay." Minnie pointed to Bambi, Faline, Ronno, The Great Prince of the Forest, and Mena, saying, "Now, you wash the dishes." She pointed to Flower, Thumper, and his sisters near the staircase. "You tidy up the room." To the squirrels, moles, chipmunks, possums, and moles, she said, "You clean the fireplace." Minnie finished as she grabbed the cobweb-coated broom, "And I'll use the broom." The birds began to tweet as Minnie started to sing again. Minnie: Just whistle while you work And cheerfully together We can tidy up the place Thumper and lower started clearing the table. Thumper's sisters placed some dishes on the turtle's back while Minnie swept the floor. Minnie: So hum a merry tune It won't take long When there's a song To help you set the pace And as you sweep the room Imagine that the broom The Great Prince of the Forest dusted the chair with his tail. Minnie: Is someone that you love And soon you'll find You're dancing to the tune Bambi was licking the plates clean until Minnie caught him. "Oh! No, no, no, no! Put them in the tub!" Minnie: When hearts are high The time will fly So whistle while you work So, the chipmunks pushed the dishes into the sink. The sound of breaking dishes was heard. Bambi started pumping water into the sink. Two squirrels were sweeping dust under a rug, leaving a lump. "Uh, uh, uh, uh!" Minnie called to them, "not under the rug!" So, the two squirrels swept into a mouse hole. The dust came back out quickly as a mouse named Jerry came out and squeaked angrily. Later, Minnie cleaned a very strange-looking pipe organ and shook some dust out of the cloth and out the window. The squirrel had been dusting with its tail and saw her do this. It shook its tail out the window and before sneezing. The other squirrel twirled a cobweb up in its tail. The chipmunk saw that and tried to copy it, only to get stuck in a spiderweb and end up falling into a blue sock. Through all of this, Minnie was still singing. The mole twins tried to roll a spiderweb into a ball. A spider named came out and scared them. Several birds dropped yellow flowers into a blue vase that was now it the middle of the table and then poured water onto them. Minnie and several other forest animals covered The Great Prince of the Forest with dirty laundry. The poor buck tried to walk out the door and stumbled, but he finally made it to a pool of water, where Mother Possum, Father Possum, and their children were washing clothes with a washboard, rocks, and the turtle's stomach. The birds twirled the shirts dry and hung them on the line to dry by tying them in knots. Minnie: So whistle while you work Minnie swept the porch, still singing. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs Category:Spoofs